Oxford Poetry
Oxford Poetry is a literary magazine based in Oxford, England. It is currently edited by Hamid Khanbhai and Thomas A Richards. Founded in 1910 by Basil Blackwell, its editors have included Dorothy L. Sayers, Aldous Huxley, Robert Graves, Vera Brittain, Kingsley Amis, Anthony Thwaite, John Fuller and Bernard O'Donoghue. Other authors to have appeared in Oxford Poetry include Fleur Adcock, A. Alvarez, W. H. Auden, Anne Carson, Nevill Coghill, David Constantine, Robert Crawford, Carol Ann Duffy, Elaine Feinstein, Graham Greene, Seamus Heaney, W.N. Herbert, Geoffrey Hill, Christopher Isherwood, Elizabeth Jennings, Jenny Joseph, Stephen Knight, Ronald Knox, Philip Larkin, C. Day Lewis, Michael Longley, Louis MacNeice, Peter McDonald, Christopher Middleton, Andrew Motion, Paul Muldoon, Tom Paulin, Mario Petrucci, Craig Raine, Jo Shapcott, Stephen Spender, George Szirtes, J. R. R. Tolkien, Susan Wicks and Charles Wright. Traditionally it publishes winners of Oxford's Newdigate Prize. Editors of Oxford Poetry Until the Second World War * 1910-13. Gerald H. Crow, Geoffery Dennis, Sherard Vines * 1914. Gerald H. Crow, Sherard Vines * 1915. Gerald H. Crow, T. W. Earp * 1916. Wilfred Rowland Childe, T. W. Earp, Aldous Huxley * 1917. Wilfred Rowland Childe, T. W. Earp, Dorothy L. Sayers * 1918. T. W. Earp, E. F. A. Geach, Dorothy L. Sayers * 1919. T. W. Earp, Dorothy L. Sayers, Siegfried Sassoon * 1920. Vera Brittain, C. H. B. Kitchin, Alan Porter * 1921. Alan Porter, Richard Hughes, Robert Graves * 1922. No editors cited. * 1923. David Cleghorn Thomson, F. W. Bateson * 1924. Harold Acton, Peter Quennell * 1925. Patrick Monkhouse, Charles Plumb * 1926. Charles Plumb, W. H. Auden * 1927. W. H. Auden, C. Day-Lewis * 1928. Clere Parsons, Basil Blackwell * 1929. Louis MacNeice, Stephen Spender * 1930. Stephen Spender, Bernard Spencer * 1931. Bernard Spencer, Richard Goodman * 1932. Richard Goodman * 1933-5. No editions. * 1936. A. W. Sandford, Alan Rook * 1937. Nevill Coghill, Alistair Sandford * 1938-41. No editions. * 1942-3. Ian Davie, John Heath-Stubbs * 1944-5. No editions. Post-War * 1946. Roy Macnab, Gordon Swaine * 1947. Martin Starkie, Roy Macnab * 1948. Arthur Boyars, Barry Harmer * 1949. Kingsley Amis, James Michie * 1950. J. B. Donne, Donald Watt * 1951. J. B. Donne * 1952. Derwent May, James Price * 1953. Donald Hall, Geoffrey Hill * 1954. Jonathan Price, Anthony Thwaite * 1955. Adrian Mitchell, Richard Selig * 1956. Bernard Donoughue, Gabriel Pearson * 1957. Peter Ferguson, Dennis Keene * 1958. No edition. * 1959. Roger Lonsdale, Judy Spink * 1960. John Fuller, Francis Hope * 1961-9. No editions. * 1970. Mark Wormald, Robin Leanse Oxford Poetry Re-Launched * June 1983. Mick Imlah, Nicholas Jenkins, Elise Paschen, Nicola Richards * Autumn 1983. Nicholas Jenkins, Elise Paschen, Nicola Richards * 1984-5. Nicholas Jenkins, Bernard O'Donoghue, Peter McDonald, Elise Paschen * Winter 1986. Mark Ford, Nicholas Jenkins, John Lanchester, Elise Paschen * Summer 1987. Mark Ford, Elise Paschen, Mark Wormald * Winter 1987. Elise Paschen, Mark Wormald * 1988. Mark Wormald, Sarah Dence, Bernard O'Donoghue, Janice Whitten * 1989-91. Mark Wormald * Summer 1992. SinÃ©ad Garrigan, Kate Reeves, Mark Wormald * Winter 1992. SinÃ©ad Garrigan, Kate Reeves * Summer 1993. SinÃ©ad Garrigan, Kate Reeves, Ian Samson * Winter 1993. SinÃ©ad Garrigan, Ian Samson * Summer 1994. SinÃ©ad Garrigan, Ian Samson * Winter 1994. SinÃ©ad Garrigan, Sam Leith * 1995. SinÃ©ad Garrigan, Sam Leith * 1996-7. No editions. * Easter 1998. Graham Nelson, Gillian Pachter, Robert Macfarlane * Winter 1998. Graham Nelson, Robert Macfarlane * 1999. Graham Nelson, Jane Griffiths * 2000. Graham Nelson, Jane Griffiths, Jenni Nuttall 21st Century * 2003. Carmen Bugan, Kelly Grovier, Sarah Hesketh * 2004. Carmen Bugan, Kelly Grovier, SinÃ©ad Sturgeon * 2006. Carmen Bugan, Kelly Grovier, Richard Rowley, SinÃ©ad Sturgeon * 2007. Paul Thomas Abbott * 2008. Benjamin Mullen, JCH Potts * 2009. Hamid Khanbhai, Thomas A Richards * 2010. Hamid Khanbhai, Thomas A Richards See also * The Oxford Magazine External links * Oxford Poetry Official website - including online texts |editor_title = Editor |previous_editor = Aldous Huxley (1916) Dorothy Sayers (1917-18) Siegfried Sassoon (1919) Robert Graves (1921) Harold Acton (1924) W H Auden (1927) W H Auden Cecil Day-Lewis (1927) Louis MacNeice Stephen Spender (1929) Kingsley Amis (1949) Donald Hall Geoffrey Hill (1953) Anthony Thwaite (1954) Adrian Mitchell (1955) John Fuller (1960) |staff_writer = |frequency = Twice a Year |circulation = 2,000 |category = Poetry |company = |publisher = Oxford Poetry |firstdate = 1910 |country = United Kingdom |based = Oxford, England |language = English |website = http://www.oxfordpoetry.co.uk/ |issn = 1465-6213 }} Category:Magazines established in 1910 Category:English poetry Category:British literary magazines Category:Media in Oxford Category:Poetry literary magazines